The present invention relates to a container particularly for multicomponent products.
Particular products which comprise at least two active components which can be used for their aesthetic effects when mixed in appropriate doses are used in cosmetology. The problem which arises is indeed linked to the active components, which in some cases lose their effectiveness if they are placed in contact with other active components or are severely limited in terms of the persistence of their activity.
Furthermore, in many other fields of application there is the need to keep chemically incompatible liquids or emulsions separate until they are dispensed.
In order to solve this problem, multicomponent containers have been used; said containers have at least one pair of containers which allow to mix the components of the cosmetic product just before or during their application.
These containers usually comprise a pair of containers, in the case of two components, which are kept close together by means of an external retention cup within which they are inserted with one of their ends, whereas their dispenser is a dispensing actuation closure which allows to mix the active components before or during their dispensing.
However, this solution leads to considerable problems, since the connection of the two containers is not stable. It should be furthermore stressed that the outer cup, which may also be metallic, reduces the printable surface of the containers, to the detriment of the information which must be printed thereon according to the applicable statutory provisions.